Jealousy:An Underfell Short Story
by laylarose04
Summary: Papyrus and Undyne have been living happily for the past few months, excited to be engaged and even having a little baby on the way. But one of Papyrus's biggest fans is not too happy because of this, and he wants to get revenge.


Undyne scurried around the bedroom, making sure his armor was ready for the day. She had made sure to grab every single piece of the metal protection he needed for his position in the Royal Guard. On a normal occasion, she'd get ready with him, but ever since she got her amazing news she didn't want to risk her life for now. "Undyne! I've gotta go soon, get my armor down here!" A deep, raspy voice called. Undyne rolled her eye and trotted down the stairs. She smiled happily at her tall skeleton and helped him get ready. He grabbed his helmet and held it in the crook of his arm. "Alrighty, are you ready to go?" She asked him. He cackled. "What kind of question is that? I'm the Great Papyrus." Undyne only giggled. This was just an average morning. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can call in sick." Papyrus offered. "I'm sure I'll manage Paps." She smiled a bit. "Besides, you're the co-leader. They're gonna need you in my absence." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, which she gladly returned. How did she ever get this lucky? She had a great job, an amazing fiance, and even a little baby on the way. Even though they were stuck underground, Undyne didn't care. As long as she had Papyrus everything would be perfect. "Well, I think I'm ready to go." Papyrus declared. "Ok then, have a good day Papy." She kissed him again. "Bye, love you." "Love you too." As soon as he left, she plopped onto the couch and watched TV, since she had nothing better to do. After a nap and a marathon of some stupid game show, the door cracked open. "Hey Paps, how was work?" Undyne asked. Except, nobody answered. "Paps?" As soon as she looked behind her, everything turned black.

Her eyes fluttered open. She tried moving her arms and legs, but found they were tied behind a chair, her kitchen chair. Undyne was still in her house, but the window shades were drawn and all of the lights were off. "H-Hello?" She called weakly. No answer. She then recalled how heartbroken and angry Alphys had been when she heard that Papyrus and her were a couple. "Alphys? Dammit if this is you…" Suddenly, a human like figure with four arms came into view. "Oh trust me, I'm not her. She's given up, but not me." A robotic voice echoed through the living room. "M-Mettaton?" Undyne asked with disbelief. She regained her composure, even as he strutted closer. "You think I'm afraid of you?" She narrowed her good eye. Her cocky look quickly turned to one of fear when he pulled out a knife. The chair wiggled as she tried to back away. "What are you doing?" Mettaton chuckled as he flipped the knife in his hand. "Don't worry, I won't kill you…" He paused and sent Undyne a sinister grin. "Yet. I want to make this last." His captive growled. "Killing me wouldn't do a damn thing." "Heh. We'll see." He grabbed a needle and injected something in her arm. Undyne gasped and began panicking. "Wh-what did you do!?" She asked. She started feeling strange inside. "It's a toxin." Mettaton said calmly. Her body felt as if it was burning and melting. She kept struggling against the pain, but it was extremely painful. "Agh, it burns!" She cried. "It won't kill you sadly, hell it won't even harm you. But it _definitely_ won't feel like that." The lunatic of a robot laughed. Undyne did everything in her power not to cry, not to show him that she was hurting, but she was starting to fail. "I stole some of these from Alphys's lab. I want to humiliate you and make you suffer in every single way possible." Mettaton once again inserted more of the serum, which only made the pain worse. As Undyne continued enduring her torture, she looked up at him and spit in his face, since it was the only thing she could do. He angrily punched her straight in the gut, the force knocking down the chair she was tied to. As agitation and terror flowed through her, she found she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Why Mettaton? I never did anything to you!" Undyne cried. The robot scoffed. "You know what you did." He began to take note of her crying state. "You stole Papyrus from me!" "I didn't steal anyone. This isn't my fault!" She pleaded. Mettaton rolled his 4 yellow eyes and lifted up the chair as she sobbed. "Heh, not so tough now are you?" He taunted. The chair was placed back onto the floor as Undyne hung her head, staring at her boots. Unfortunately, this demon automation wasn't done. The knife he pulled out earlier was placed on her arm. Suddenly, he pierced her skin and slashed her arm, as she screamed attempted to get away. After trying to summon a spear to cut the ropes with, she couldn't do anything else. Mettaton then thought. "Well, we can't have anyone hear your screams, can we darling." He chuckled lowly as he stuffed a dishrag in her mouth. Undyne tried speaking, but nothing but muffles came out. Mettaton put the knife to her arm again. Her yellow eye pleaded him to stop, but he was ruthless. He stabbed her straight in the shoulder and pulled it out as slow as he could. The agony was too much as tears streamed down her cheeks. He proceeded to move the knife to her neck. He sent her a maniacal grin, cut her shirt open, and held the knife to her white soul. Undyne accepted her fate, and stared at the ground. She had given up. But, he stopped and looked behind him at the analog clock. "Huh. Papyrus should be home soon. I'd rather not be here when he does." Mettaton declared. He put the knife away, and decided to take another approach. "Do you _really_ think Papyrus loves you?" She narrowed her eye again. "He just uses you for his own personal purposes, he uses you for _pleasure_." He sneered. Undyne angrily tried to attack him. He raised his metal hand and slapped her across the face. "No, no. Bad fishy." He taunted, wagging his finger. She mumbled something that couldn't be heard through the cloth. "Oh what was that? You're kinda gagged aren't you?" He chuckled as he removed the rag from her mouth. She looked up at him. "He does love me." She said quietly. "Pfft, no he doesn't! Like I said, he just wants pleasure from you." Mettaton said as he stuck the dish fabric back in her jaws. "Now I better get going." He said as he looked back at the clock. Undyne stared at him menacingly. "Now don't you go anywhere!" He laughed to himself as he waltzed out the door, leaving her to stare at the ground and reflect on her ordeal.

After what seemed like forever, noises emerged from outside. Undyne instinctively darted her one eye to the door. It opened to reveal Papyrus. "Undyne I'm ho…!" The skeleton paused when he noticed his beloved fiance tied to the chair, gagged, crying, bleeding, her clothes torn, and a large red mark on her face. "Undyne!" He dropped his sword and ran straight to her as she began to cry more. She felt guilty that he had to see her like this. She tried talking to him. Quickly he knelt down and ungagged her. "U-Undyne, no no no!" He inspected her closely as he held back his own tears. "M-M-Mettaton c-came and…" She stuttered and sobbed more. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I should've been here to protect you." "I-It isn't your f-fault." Undyne said. "Yes it is." Papyrus started to untie her arms and legs. As soon as she was free, she fell out of the chair. He caught her and held her protectively. It was hard for her to move from being stuck in one position for hours. "I, I-I'm sorry." She declared. Papyrus gave her a confused look. "Undyne, why the hell are you apologizing? If anyone should be sorry, it's me." He held her closer. "I'm _never_ letting you go again." They both stayed like this for a while. He stroked her hair to calm her down as she weeped. "Shh it's ok, I'm here now." He comforted. "He was relentless." Undyne said flatly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Papyrus repeated. She looked up at him with an upset look. "No, stop blaming yourself." She demanded. He stared down at her, his eyes faintly glowing red. "I am your fiance, I'm supposed to protect you!" He urged. She then remembered something horrifying and clutched her stomach. "He… he punched me in the gut, what if… the baby?" She asked nervously, tears forming in her eyes again. His motion stopped for a minute, but he then continued smoothing her bright red hair. "It will be fine, I bet." Papyrus said with a hint of uncertainty and worry. "I mean, you can barely tell you're pregnant, heh. So I bet the baby's fine." He said, trying to relieve her nervousness. Undyne laid her head on his chest and exhaled. "I hope you're right." She said as she stared at the carpet. He moved his boney hand to the mark across her face and rubbed it a bit. "Talk to me Undyne." He demanded in a soft tone. She smiled a bit, before her face fell again. "Mettaton just, kept hurting me. It was just, awful!" She exclaimed. "I won't let it happen again, I promise." Papyrus assured. "I know you won't." She cleared her throat. "He injected me with this strange liquid that literally made my insides feel like they were on fire." She explained. "I really am sorry." He took note of her torn shirt. Undyne quickly realized and blushed and she pulled the two sides together to conceal her undergarment. "Yeah, he cut my shirt too when he threatened my soul." She giggled nervously. Papyrus put an arm around her. "Everything hurts, Papyrus. He just did everything and anything he could to make me feel miserable." She put her head to her knees. "I'm sorry." He said again. She looked back at him. "Please don't blame yourself. He's jealous, and _he_ did this to me. You didn't know." "I do blame myself for not being here to keep you safe." He used his hand to brush any leftover tears from her soft blue face. She took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, Papyrus. Everything will be fine." She persuaded. They both stayed silent for a little while, until Undyne decided to ask something. "Papyrus?" "Yeah?" He responded. She glanced at him. "Do you… do you love me?" She asked shakily. Papyrus only scoffed. "Of course I love you. Why do you think I proposed to you?" She glanced away for a moment. "So you're not just _using_ me for, you know?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. "No I'm not. Although it's a pretty good bonus." He gave her a sly grin. She returned it with a serious look that told him that she wasn't joking. He stared at the ground ashamed of his jape. "Sorry…" Undyne rolled her eye. "No, you're just trying to be funny. It's just, some of the things Mettaton said…" She shook her head and smiled. "I love you too Papyrus." He smiled slightly back. Soon, Undyne felt her eyes grow heavy. Papyrus only sat there holding her as her eyes began to close. "Why did this happen to us Paps?" She asked. "I don't know Undyne, I don't know." He admitted. She sighed in response. "We'll be ok, we'll be ok. We just gotta stay strong." She let out a yawn. "Yeah, sure." He responded. They sat there for awhile, until Undyne finally fell asleep. Papyrus stroked her hair again to ensure she slept well. Finally, he stood, carrying Undyne carefully to their bedroom. He gently set her on the bed and tucked the black sheets over her, and he laid beside her, and fell asleep.

Layla R. Norval


End file.
